


Doing it Again

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-03
Updated: 2009-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The song referred to in this drabble (Again and Again) is by The Bird and the Bee, and can be seen/heard <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xDlEXQaMBpk">HERE</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Doing it Again

**Author's Note:**

> The song referred to in this drabble (Again and Again) is by The Bird and the Bee, and can be seen/heard [HERE](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xDlEXQaMBpk).

Title: Doing it Again  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s Challenge #293: Snape and Music  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings/Notes: The song referred to in this drabble (Again and Again) is by The Bird and the Bee, and can be seen/heard [HERE](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xDlEXQaMBpk).  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Doing it Again

~

Despite Severus’ care, Harry spotted them immediately. “You’ve headphones?”

Embarrassed, Severus tried to bluff. “I--”

Harry grinned. “What’re you listening to?” he asked, grabbing them.

Severus scowled. “Potions lectures.”

Harry put it to his ear. “Liar! This is...the Bird and the Bee. You like their music?” His tone was speculative.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Severus asked, blushing.

“They’re pretty cool.”

Severus cleared his throat, feeling better. “You sound surprised.”

Harry pressed close. “ _Again and again_ ,” he crooned. “Give you any ideas?”

“The lyrics are...suggestive,” Severus murmured.

“I know.” Harry smiled. “Shall we _do it again_?” he whispered.

Severus obliged.

~


End file.
